Let This World Explode : The Fabulous Killjoys
by SynthesteticFlame
Summary: My version of what happens next to the Killjoys. Set After Sing  video
1. Chapter 1

Killjoy story

After SING.

Synthestetic Flame and Killjoy Red Dead walked up to the dark, empty, destroyed building of Better Living Inductries.

Synthestetic looked at the bodies of dracs and heros. "Better living my arse," she muttered

Red sighed, "looks like there's alot to do, let's get going."

Silently, they picked up bodies of Dracs and lined them up outside. 37. 37 people had been caught by BLI and turned into one of the reminated. Draculoids. They used to be normal people, like you and me. Until BLI came along and brainwashed everyone.

There were only a small handful that knew BLI just wanted to take over the world.. That small handful were going to take down Korse and his hypnotised minions. That small handful were going to save the world!

The girls had finished clean up. They'd found the four the Dr Death Defying had sent them for. Four brave men. Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star.

Red brought gourneys from the small van they'd drove there in. Syn was taking the masks off of the Dracs revealing strangers faces. "I wish you wouldn't do that," Red moaned.

"I just have to know.." Syn trailed off.

It was only two years ago that her and her parents had been kidnapped by a cluster of Dracs. It was the worst pain that could be imagined. And Syn had only felt half of it. Red had saved her. However it was too late for Syn's parents..

Red patted Syn on the back. "You saved me," Syn whispered.

"First one's free Syn," she smiled.

Syn got to the next drac. He was on his back. Syn turned him over and found that the face belonged to Agent Cherri Cola. He was trying to infiltrate BLI/nd headquarters. Both girls gasped. He'd been captured?

"We have to save him too," Red said. Syn nodded. Both girls lifted him into the van. Syn opened his mouth and took a test tube from her boot filled with a deep purple liquid. They'd managed to take it from Korse when Syn had been kidnapped with her parents. It turned people back and cured all injuries. It was the perfect medicine. Kept Korse young, he had already lived for a poured a few drops into his mouth, got out of the van and shut the back of the van doors

The girls put Party poison onto a gourney and put a few drops of the medicine in his mouth, and did the same to the others.

"So you know the plan then," Red asked

"Yes. We've only gone over it a million times, I stay with the guys until they wake up, we get the stolen motorbikes and ride them back to the safe house. I know it," said Syn

"Okay, we're going to need a password, just incase.."

"Jellybeans," Syn giggled

"okay, jellybeans it is. You be careful Syn," Red said giving Syn a hug. Over two years the had suprisingly become close friends, almost sisters.

"You too, Red. Remember - JellyBeans," said Syn squeezing her tightly.

The girls departed company. Syn waved off Red as she and Agent Cherri Cola drove away.

She turned around to face the gourneys. Party Poison was sat up right. Syn opened her mouth to speak but it was covered by a black leather glove. 'Don't panic! don't painic' thought Syn. She jabbed her elbow into the stomach of the person behind. Syn spun round and reached for her ray gun. Airi was bent over double. Syn's eyes widened. 'what was she doing here?' Syn thought. Airi stood up right and ran off. 'No time to follow her,' Syn thought

"Got to get out of here," she muttered to herself.

"Who..are you?" stammered a voice she'd forgotten about.

Syn turned round. "Party Poison, nice to meet you. I'm Synthestetic Flame." she said offering her hand to shake. Party Poison shook it. The others started to wake up. "Let's get you guys out of here then," Syn continued.

They walked round the back of the building to a garage. Syn had already busted the door so that they could get through. "Where are we going?" Kobra asked. Syn faced him, "zone 4-6. But first we go to the end of BL/nd tunnel where a few Killjoys will be waiting. Killjoy Red Dead, Bulletproof Dove, Deputy Dinosuar and Blood-stained Bullet. Then we drive off to zones 1-3 to Grace, Dr D, Death-Bullet and my brother Lithium Extract are. Dj Hot Chimp will meet us on the way there. From then we make a plan to hopefully take down Korse and BL/ind for once and for all." Syn finished.

"anyone confident on a motor bike?" Syn asked. Fun ghoul and Jet star raised there hands. "Okay Fun, over there and Jet that one there," Syn said pointing to different motorbikes. "Kobra, you'll have to get on with Jet because Fun's bike isn't big enough to hold two and Party, looks like your riding with me," Syn smiled. "Let's get going."

The Killjoys saddled up and drove the motorbrikes down the tunnel. Party poison clung onto Synthestetic Flame for his life. Kobra and JetStar were slow but they kept up with Syn and Party. Fun Ghoul was weaving on and off the white line painted on the floor.

Suddenly a beam of yellow light flew past just barely missing Syns' arm. "Dammit," she muttered turning her head round to see a gang of dracs on their tails. 'There is only one thing to do,' thought Syn. She sped up and saw the guys' car with a few dents in the side. "Party, when I say go, I want you to run to the car and drive off as fast as you can. When you meet the Killjoys at the end tell the Jellybeans and that I said to take a detour, okay?" Party nodded his head. "give Killjoy Red Dead this," Syn ripped the locket from her neck and put it into Partys' shaking hand, "Guys, when I say go, get off the bikes and head for the car," Syn yelled to the others. They all nodded. "GO!" She yelled, the motorbike came to a stop. Fun, jetstar and kibra disowned their bikes and ran to the car. Party climbed off, still shaking, and started to run to the car. "Party," yelled Syn. she threw the keys of the car at him which he caughted. Syn saluted them off as they started up the car. "This flame won't be going down without a fight," she said to herself. She pulled a ninja star from her belt and caught her reflection in it. Syn smiled to herself, and threw the star at the mob of dracs heading towards her. Syn revved the motor bike and headed towards the mob. She pulled out her ray gun and fired aimlessly hoping to hit a drac.

Party was driving as fast as he could down the tunnel. He grasped the steering wheel tightly. He moved the wing mirror to see how close Syn was to them. He saw Syn riding off back toawrds where they'd come from and into a mob a dracs. Panic raced through his eyes.

A tear rolled down Syn's cheek. She closed her eyes, the lights were too bright. She carried of firing her raygun. Suddenly, when the dracs and Syn collided there was an explosion. "NO!" Party roared, slamming on the breaks. He stuck his head out the window desperately scanning for a sign of movement. Party grabbed hold of the gears trying to get the car in reverse. Fun ghoul snatched the keys from ignition. "If we go back, we'll end up dead again. Come on, we need to find Grace," he said. Party knew that Fun ghoul was right, their main priority was Grace. party started up the car and continued to follow the tunnel. There was an eery silence in the car. No radio was playing, no one was talking. What did you expect? A girl had died for them to escape. What a true hero she was.

Party saw the ending of the tunnel, where a few vehicles were scattered. The car came to a complete stop and the Killjoys got out of the car. A small group of brightly clothed teens came out of hiding. "Password," one said bluntly. Fun ghoul looked confused and opened his mouth to speak, "Jellybeans," Party said cutting him off. A girl came running from behind the van, "where's syn?" she asked "who are you?" asked Jet, "I'm Killjoy Red Dead," she replied, "where's Syn?" she demanded. Partypoison looked her straight in the eyes as the others shifted their gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered putting a small object in her hands. Red was confused, sorry for what? She opened her closed hand and saw the locket that Syn wore. Reds' knees buckled and she fell to the floor. "She's.. she's dead?" Red asked tears rolling down her cheeks. Party nodded once, no emotion on his face. Red burst into tears, how could she live without Syn?


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2 The mist of gunfire started to settle. So many dracs, all lying on the floor peacefully. 'What have i just done?' Syn questioned herself. She tried to recall what had just happened. She couldn't. 'Did I do this? I'm a monster' she thought. 'Better them than you,' replied the small voice in the back of her mind. Syn had to admit, she agreed with the small voice in the back of her head. Syn tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed deeply. She reached into her boot and pulled out the test tube that she'd used earlier. Syn looked around biting her lip. There wasn't enough to save them all. 'Just go,' said the voice in her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek as she walked away from the dracs.

Red tucked herself up into a call in the back of the van, resting her head on her knees. Silently sobbing and clutching Syn's locket. Bulletproof dove squeezed her shoulder lightly, 'It'll be alright, you'll see,' she whispered smiling slightly. words couldn't form out of Red's mouth, so she thought to herself for a while 'How? how could Syn die?' Bulletproof dove sighed and turned away from Red, and pulled an absent strand from her hair and started curling it absently minded. The van sped up, as did the spider car and motorbikes behind and beside them.

"I think I'm going insane," Syn said aloud to herself, chuckling. ' I know you have,' said her mind. Syn found this hysterical, she was talking to herself. 'I have to find a car or something,' she thought. Her feet started to rub against her boots. Syn reached the mouth of the tunnel, the sun shone brightly on her, sinking into her skin. It felt good. Syn opened her eyes and let them adjust to the surroundings. Well, there was sand, sky, more sand and some cactus's. Great, the left without me. She thought to herself.  
Syn had been walking for a while, the sun had started to go down. The sky took Syn's breath away. It reminded her of the time, Red had saved her and they'd gone back to Syn's old town to look for her brother. They'd found him of course, in the park he used to play in under a oak tree. The sky looked like this when they found him. It sounded cheesy and not to mention weird, but this gave Syn hope that she'd get back to them and everyone would be fine. Syn's stomach grumbled, "Yes stomach, I know your hungry, but do you see I diner anywhere?" she said aloud. Her stomach grumbled again. Syn looked up and saw a diner not to far from where they are. 'Great, not only am I insane but my stomach is now physic,' she thought to herself running to the diner. The lights of the diner flickered on and off. It semmed like this was going to be a bad zombie/horror movie when a hoard of something comes along. Syn had her gun raised creeping in slowly. "Hello," said a timid voice behind her. Syn spun round her gun still raised. The small girl raised both her hands and backed away slowly. she had longish brown hair, a pale purple shirt, brown cargo pants, a fuzzy dark purple jacket, black suede boots, and a brown suede purse, Syn wasn't taking any chances, "name?" ordered Syn. "In..I..Indigo Rose," she stuttered, Syn lowered her gun and put it back in a holster. "Synthestetic Flame, nice to meet you," said Syn offering her hand, smiling. Indigo shook it, "Synthestetic Flame, Hmm.. I've heard of you," Indigo murmered. "I'm guessing that's bad then," Syn said chckling slightly "No, no," Indigo said, "It's just nice to hear a friendly name," she continued. "So are you alone?" Syn asked concerned. Indigo looked really young to be in this war. "Yeah," Indigo said dropping her gaze to the floor and shuffling her feet. "Okay, well there's no doubt about it, you're coming back with me." Syn said. "There's more of you?" Indigo asked. "Of course, we're killjoys. Loads of people have rebelled against BetterLiving." Syn replied. Indigo nodded. "So.. er, how did you get here?" asked Syn. "I hotwired a car and drove here," Indigo said. "wow! where is it now?" asked Syn. "Hmm? Oh round the back," Indigo replied. "Well what are we waiting for?" Syn asked "Let's go!" "We should probably pack some supplies," said Indigo. 'God that kid's smart' thought Syn.

Red raised her head from the van floor. She'd obviously fallen alseep. Everyone else was still asleep, apart from Blood-stained bullet of course, she was driving. Red sat up and rubbed her sore red eyes. What time was it? Red jumped into the seat next to Blood. It was dark. Red watched the headlights and the road. "You okay?" whispered Blood. "Fine," Red murmured. "I just.. I just can't believe it," said Red. Blood nodded, not knowing what to say. Blood spotted a a gang of killjoys at their checkpoint, but more than what they'd arranged. Something had gone wrong. Red saw the worry on Blood's eyes as she slowly stopped the van. They both got out the van and walked over to the killjoys. Party and Fun Ghoul got out their car and walked over to the killjoys. DJ Hot chimp introduced a few new faces that had been called in. Chemical Soul, Static Sunshine, SourStar and Chemical Sharpie. "Red," nodded Dj alknowlegding her. "Where's Syn? you guys are never apart," He asked laughing. Red lifted her gaze from the floor looking at Dj. "She's dead," she replied emotionless. Dj's face saddened, "we live in a fucked up world," he said touching his head, then chest, then his left shoulder and right. Crossing himself. Dj swallowed loudly. "The plan's changed,they're dracs too close to the safe point, so we head back and the rest will come back in smaller groups over to us. Then we replan what we're going to do," Dj finished. "Okay let's go," he said clapping to get everyone into action. The killjoys all walked back to their cars, vans and bikes. Red hung back, staring at the floor. Party walked over to her. "Red?" he asked softly touching her arm. Red looked at Party's eyes. They were a soft hazel. "I'm sorry, about Syn. She was a brave girl, I promise you I didn't realise she was going to turn back, I would've stopped her. No one should risk their lives for us." he babbled. Red let him continue babbling, taking none of it in. "I'm sorry Red," he said finishing. Red glanced at Blood, who was turning the car around and waiting for Red to get in the van. "Better her than you," she said, her throat raspy. Red hurried over to the van.

Tins of beans, soups and other foods in tins were shoved into a random backpack that they'd found in the storage cupboard. They came back out to the diner, Syn glanced around and saw a black dot on the counter. It moved and inch. Without hesitating she slapped the black dot and looked at the remains. A fly camera. Nasty things. "come on," Indigo called, holding the door for Syn. Syn ran after Indigo. Standing before her was a shiny red cadillac from 1967. Syn smiled, a car she was famillar with. "I'll drive?" Syn offered. "Sure, I'm kinda tired anyway," Indigo said throwing the keys to her. They'd been drving for a while now. Indigo had fallen asleep and was softly snoring in the back seats. Syn smiled at the child in the back seat. Syn switched on the radio. She recognised the song immediately, her mother used to sing this to her to get her to sleep, her mother was also a big fan of Extreme too. Syn started to sing softly along with the song too. "Saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you, it's not that I don't want you not to say but if you only knew, how easy it would be to show me how you feel, more than words, is all you have to do to make it real, then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, cos I'd already know.." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She missed her parents so much. But she had to be strong for her younger brother, Lithium Extract. She switched off the radio and concentrated on the road. She saw two people lying on the floor. They were brightly clothed one. "Indigo," Syn hissed. "INDGIO!". Indigo raised her head "Huh?" clearly she was not a morning person. Syn slowed the car down. They're two people outside on the floor. "what?" said Indigo climbing into the passenger seat. "there," syn said pointing her head in the direction. Syn took the keys out of ignition and got out of the car. Syn raised her gun and aimed at them fingers off of the trigger. She knocked one of their foots. The one with the blue badanna stirred, waking up the other one. "wake up," ordered Syn. They raised both their gazes to Syn and caught the sight of the gun. Their faces froze. Syn put her gun down. "come on then," she said helping them to their feet. Syn opened the car door to the back seats, "coming?" she asked. The two killjoys looked at each other, and decided to get in the car. Syn started up the car and continued driving. "Thank you," said the one with the blue bandanna. Indigo turned to look at them, "so what are your names?" she asked. "I'm Vinilla Freak," said the one with the blue bandanna, "and that's Valentine Venom," said said pointing to the other one. She was very quiet. "I'm Indigo Rose," said Indigo. "Synthestetic Flame," Syn said nodding, glancing at the two in the back seat from the mirror. "why did you pick us up?" asked Venom. Indigo looked at Syn too, also wanting an answer. "Well, your obviously killjoys, and in this war, we help each other out. Well, so I'd like to think. And the more the merrier eh?" Syn said. They drove silently into the night.

Syn was the first to wake that morning. The sun was high in the sky. Syn got out the car silently. She leaned against the door and breathed in deeply. Cold wind blew in her face gently. Syn pulled a slightly squished box of Marlboro Reds' from her holster. She took out a ciggerette and sparked it up. She breathed in the scent. Syn closed her eyes. She heard gasping. She opened her eyes and a drac without it's mask launched at her gasping for breath. "Help me," the drac wheezed, holding onto its' throat and Syn's shoulder. The drac fell to the floor , still clutching it's throat and gasping for breath while Syn was frozen. Syn kneeled next to the dying drac and pulled the test tube out of her boot, and poured a few drop into it's mouth. The drac closed its' eyes and brethed out. Syn rested her hand on its' neck, checking the dracs' pulse. The drac was still breathing, it's body cold. 'God, I hope it'll live,' she said talking to herself. 'why?' asked her brain, 'they've killed people you've known and loved, why should you save them?' it continued. 'They're people too, no one deserves to die, no one. They didn't know they were doing it. They're brainwashed, from Korse!' Syn answered. 'Okay, but don't tell me you neve thought about letting it die,' her brain retorted. Syn sucked in a shocked breathe. 'No, I didn't! Why do I bother talking to you anyway..' 'because you're lonely...' her brain said trailing off and showing her the images of her being loenly and friendless. Syn didn't answer back because she knew that her brain was right. The drac started to stir. The drac opened it's eyes "Hey," said Syn quietly. "who..who are you?" asked the drac. "Im Synthestetic Flame, what's your name?" "er.. Pepsi Pirate.. where am I .. I don't remember.." she answered uneasy. "It's okay, don't worry." Syn replied softly. "I remember being kidnapped.. I tasted chlorofoam but I couldn't move.." Pirate trailed off. "You were a drac, I don't know what happened. You came here, hurt.. so I helped you," Syn answered. Pirate hugged Syn tightly. "Thank you," she repeated quietly. Syn hugged her back. After a few minutes they broke away. "I'm guna take you with me," said Syn getting to her feet and brushing the sand off. "Where?" asked Pirate still on the floor. "With the other Killjoys," smiled Syn. "Come on," she said pulling Pirate to her feet. They both leaned against the car waiting for the other three to wake up.

"Wakey wakey sunshines," said Syn gently, waking them up. "this is Pepsi Pirate, ask no questions," Syn said hopping into the drivers seat. Pirate smiled at the others who introduced themselves. Pirate sat behind Syn. "we need a plan," said Venom. They all agreed thinking. "where have we got to go?" asked Indigo. "Zones 4-6" answered Syn. "Okay, then we take shifts driving there?" Vinilla said. Syn spotted a colourful blur in the distance "wait, guys.." she said. "what?" asked Pirate turning to see what Syn was looking at. "what the hell is that?" asked Venom. "Killjoys," answered Syn getting out of the car.

The Killjoys stopped by Syn and the cadillac. "Jellybeans," said Syn beofre anyone could ask her. "Good to see you guys," she said. Venom, Pirate, Indigo and Vinilla got out of the car and stood by Syn. Syn introduced Pirate, Vinilla, Venom and Indigo to the large group. "Guys, this is Death Bullet, Exploding wave, Static Sunshine, Emerald Envy, October Obliteration and Intense Revenge," Syn told them pointing each of them out. "So where are you guys heading?" Syn asked. "Didn't you hear? dracs found out about our little hideout in zone 2 so we had a change of plan." answered Intense. "Really?" asked Syn. "Yeah, we're heading out in groups, another group will be out soon and the Grace and Dr D," said Sunshine. "God," sighed Indigo. Syn chewed on her bottom lip. "Wave, wana do me a favour?" asked Syn. "Sure, anything." she answered. "Give me your bike, I'll go meet with Grace and Dr D. You can drive the cadillac," Syn said jerking her thumb behind her at the car. "Okay, yeah" Wave answered, confused. Wave headed to the car and got i the drivers seat. "Be good kids," Syn joked at Venom, Vinilla, Indigo and Pirate as they got in the car with Wave. Syn jumped on the motor bike and started it up. They others drove off towards zones 4-6. Syn smiled and headed for Zone 2.

Red paced in the safe house. Everyone else was resting. But it filled her emptiness after loosing Syn. "would you sit down?" asked Sharpie. Red glared at Sharpie and continued to pace. A distant sound of cars started to come closer and eventually cut off. Red snapped her head up to see who had returned. She saw a few new faces. group 3 had obviously picked them up along the way. Red sighed and sat down not bothering with new introductions. She rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Group four, get ready to go," said Dr D loudly. Lithium got up from the set of chairs. Him and Grace had been getting along well. "See you on the toherside then," he said to Grace, "will do Lithium," answered Grace. Lithium joined the crowd. 'Note to self Grace, stop falling in love, we're in a war. But he is cute..' Grace sighed. Lithium took one last look back at Grace and waved smiling. Grace returned the wave. 'Okay, Peroxide Princess, Cyanide Avenger, Poisoned Sky, Spider Venom, ElexTRIX, Psychotic Zombie and Lithium Extract. Time to go. Good luck Killjoys!" Dr D called. "Ready Grace, we're soon." he said to her. Someone bursted through the back door. "Guess who?" called a voice.

The fourth group had arrived yesterday. The Killjoys were just waiting for Grace and Dr D. Party was anxious and nervous adn had offered a million times to meet them halfway. Of course, no one wanted to hear it. Red was still sitting next to the wall. "They should've been here an hour ago!" Party said, worried of course. Red pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "Calm down Party, have some fucking Jellbeans," she said. Party looked at Red. He could see that the death of Syn was tearing her apart. He shouldn't of let Syn go back. But Red was right, as much to his dislike. Better her than him. Party sighed and paced the floor.

The door burst open, causing Party to stop in his footsteps. The killjoys all lifted their gaze to the door. Dr D ran in the Grace in his arms. Grace jumped down, and turned around "PARTY!" She yelled hugging him. "Grace, Oh, I have missed you so much," Party said hugging her patting her hair. "are we late?" Dr D joked. Red was happy for Party, she really was. She closed her eyes again. "Whoa, what a rush," a tall girl dressed in white said, entering the building. She turned and locked the door. Reds' eyes snapped open to the familliar voice, The girl turned to face the group. He hair was short around her face and had red tips, like a flame. She wore a dirty white dress, with puffy sleeves, From the waist down she had a spider pattened cape. She had black fishnet tights in with a few holes. On her leopard print belt were 2 ninja stars, shining in the dim light. Her eyes were outlined thinkly with black eyeliner. Her black studded boots were battered. She wore a red guitar pick around her neck. She put her gun back in her silver holster aroung her thigh. "Syn?" said Red.

Before Syn could answer Red threw herself at Syn hugging her tightly, scared to let her go. Syn hugged her back "Hey Red," she said. Tears dropped onto Syn's dress. "eh, why are you crying?" Syn asked pulling away from the hug. "I.. I thought you were dead," stuttered Red, sobbing. "Me? Dead? Ha, I'd love to see the day," laughed Syn. Syn smiled and wiped away Reds' tears with her thumb. "You look incomplete," said Red handing Syn a small silver object. Syn, looking confused, took the object from Reds' hand and looked. It was her locket. Syn laughed and put her locket back on. The two girls smiled at each and hugged again. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3 "Syn?" asked Lithium. "Hey little bro" replied syn pulling him in for a hug. She rested her chin on the top of his head. "Er? Could you let go of me now" asked Lithium after a while. "Sorry," Syn mumbled stepping away from Lithium. "Syn was amazing! She was like pew pew pew and shooting and she took down, like a load of dracs. It was so cool! You should've seen her Party," exclaimed Grace, demonstrating. Syn laughed, "I think your over-exaggerating grace." said Syn rustling her hair. "I don't think she is," chimed in Dr death. "Good work out there Syn," said Dr D going into his study. "Kay, whats he plan guys?" asked Syn. Looks were exchanged throughout the room. Syn flopped onto the sofa in the middle of the room and watched everyone's expressions. " we haven't really thought of one yet.." mumbled BulletProof Dove. Syn sighed and closed her eyes and pinched the bridge on her nose concentrating. Dr Death came out from his study with a map and layed it on the round table in the kitchen area. The killjoys gathered round the table."Theres a drac camp close by," said Dr death. "I think it may be abadoned, but a few of us would have to go out on raid and check of course. Which is around the right time of the month anyway, we need to go out on a raid and get a few things," "We'd have to start training right away then," said Indigo. Dr death nodded. "I think this war needs to come to an end. With one last battle deciding," Dr death said letting the words sink into the killjoys. Grace huddled closer to Lithium. "we'd have to think about group division, thers too many of us," said Kobra, not lifting his gaze from the map. "what's that?" asked Syn pointing to a blue dot on the map. "Thats the change camp," said Dr death quietly. "we'd have to check that out too, alot of dracs stopped operating in this area a while ago. Or the drac number had gone down," said Syn nodding to herself. "Training starts first thing tommorow," said Dr death looking up from the map to the killjoys. "Let's get some beans or something put on the stove, we'll need our strength for tommorow." Dr death walked off back into his study. The killjoys parted from the table, silently getting back to what they were doing earlier. "Syn, that dress is getting way too short for you," Red commented. Syn looked down at her dress, ending halfway down her thighs. "I know," Syn mumbled. Indigo looked up from her drawing pad and looked at Syns' dress. "I have just the thing," She said getting up. Syn looked over to Indigo, "awesome, you have some jeans or something then?" Syn asked. The last time she'd worn jeans was back before BL/ind. "Not exactly," Indigo mumbled pulling Syn into her bedroom. Red followed after with a smirk on her face "dress up time," she mumbled to herself.

"I look like a fucking barbie doll," Syn moaned. "well, atleast it isn't pink" Red said sympathetically. Syn shuddered at the thought. Pink was the colour seh hated most. "Come on," said Indigo. "No one will notice, everyones at dinner," Indigo took hold of Syn's hand and took her into the kitchen area where the killjoys were sitting and eating mush. Red went and took her seat at the table, helping herself to a plate of mush and noticed the room had gone deadly silent. She looked up from her plate and at the other killjoys. They were all staring at where she'd just come from. She strained her neck and saw Syn and Indigo were still there. Indigo was smiling to herself. Syn looked up from the floor and saw that all gazes were fixed on her. A few with their jaws open. She was wearing a stunning lacy black dress, it sinched in at her waist and puffed out again. The dress swung at her knees. Sun was still wearing her leopard print belt with her ninja stars on the side. Her ray gun was now in the belt too. The dress still matched her black battered studded boots. Syn was also still wearing her fishnet tights with a few holes in. The dress showed off Syn's pale white neck and arms. Syn turned red and widened her eyes. She dropped her gaze and pushed back the shyness and sotrmed towards the back exit picking up a packet of ciggerettes on her way. She swung open the door and slammed it shut. Eventually the killjoys went back to chatting and eating, but were still stunned by what they had seen. "wow!" Grace exclaimed. Indigo smiled at her creation and took a seat next to Grace and joined in eating. Lithium was sitting next to Grace and said "I think she was blushing, I havent seen her blush for a long time." "she looked very pretty," Grace nodded tucking into her food. Party returned to his empty bowl and looked at what was being served. He scrunched up his nose at the smell and sight. 'I'd rather a ciggerette,' he thought to himself. Party cleared his throat and went through the back exit, remembering Syn had just picked up a packet.

Party quietly stepped out and closed the door behind him silently. The sky was pitch black, the moon was out. There were so many stars, you could never see them back in 2013. Syn was leaning against the cadilliac, breathing out smoke. Party slowly stood beside her "hey," he said softly. Syn turned her head at him and smiled. "hey," she replied. She looked back at the moon. Party took a ciggerette out of the packet, light it and smoked. No one said anything for a while. The sky grew darker, they'd both finished their fags. Party turned to Syn. He breathed out and watched her face. He'd never noticed her like this before. Her eyes were shining in the dimly lit desert. He could see now that they were a pale green. Her eyes were thickly outlined in black. She had a small, straight nose. Her lips were a pale pink. Her cheeks were still slightly red from the incident indoors. Her eyes flickered to him. She turned to face him. Party stuttered. Syn smiled. "err. I.. err.. Thank you.. for err.. well for savingus.. i guess.." he said awkwardly. Party was never the shy one. Syn laughed softly at his shyness, "No problem," she said returning back to the moon. Party sighed. "No, really I mean it," he said pulling her hand to face him again. Syn looked up into his eyes. The atmosphere changed right then. Party looked into Syn's eyes and smiled. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time. He took a stray strand for Syns' hair and tucked it behind her ear. They both slightly leaned in. Breathing hard. Fun burst through the back door. "Er.. Syn? Dr D wants you," he said. "OKay, said Syn not taking her eyes off of Party. She backed away and went through the door. Party watched her leave. It ripped his heart. They'd barely known each other for a day and he already cared for her. "coming in Party?" Fun asked. Party swallowed hard. Fun sighed and walked over to him. "Party? Man, you okay?" he asked. Party nodded slightly, still lost for words. Fun patted his back reasurringly and guided him indoors.

Party and Fun were in their room. Sharing a bed. It could've been worse. They'd been friends for so long that they didn't care about things like that. They were both silently laying in bed thinking. There were a few voices giggling outside. Red burst through the door with a contagious smile on her face and a pile of blacnkets in her hands. Syn and Indigo tumbled in after Red with a mattress. "Sorry guys, but Syn's guna have to sleep in here too," apologised Red. "Well atleast they don't have to put up with your snoring," joked Syn lightly punching Red on the arm. Syn and Indigo dragged the mattress over by the bed. There wasn't alot of space in the room. Fun Ghoul took the blankets from Red "Ah, no problem," he said smiling. "Actually, why don't you take the bed,Syn?" he offered. "No thanks, I've slept in worse places before," she replied. "Even in 2019, chivalry is still alive," said Indigo. Fun bowed and chucked a blanket at Syn. "Well night guys," Red said softly, dragging Indigo out the room. "Seriously Syn, take the bed" Fun offered again. Stubbornly Syn shook her head, "This was your room first, I'm not taking YOUR bed." "You're the guest, just take the bed." Fun argued. "Nope" "You're the girl, sleep in the goddamn bed!" fun said. Dr D opened the door at Frank sayiing that "Don't be sexist on the girl, she kicked a load of Drac arse today, Im sure she wouldn't mind kicking yours too," Dr D joked. Syn chuckled lightly. Fun smiled and rolled his eyes. "Just came in to say goodnight, and Syn? Good work today. i'm proud of you," Dr D continued. "Thanks, means alot to me. You're more of a parent then mine ever were," said Syn. Dr D smiled at the compliment and kissed Syn on the forehead. He patted the guys on the back "Night then," he said softly, then leaving the room. "You okay Party?" Syn asked concerned. Party raised his eyes from the floor and came back into the real world. "You've been really quiet," Syn added. "Sure, yeah Im fine." Party said. His throat was raspy. Syn was fully convinced. "Just a little tired I guess" Party shrugged. Syn seemed to swallow the lie. Well, it wasn't fully a lie, Party was tired. "night guys" Syn said while she lyed down on the mattress and tugged a blanket over her. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She'd wait until the guys were asleep and creep out the room to do someting useful. Or if not, to watch Lithium sleep. It relaxed Syn, watching her little brother sleep. There, he was protected from the world and in the land of dreams. where anything could happen. "Night," Fun ghoul yawned, also lying down with a blanket on him. Party was still sat up in the bed, staring in the into the corner of the room, biting the skin from his thumb and thinking deeply. "Blow that out, would you Party?" Fun yawned again. Party blew out the candle light and layed down. Syn sat up and sheilded the light from her eyes. She looked around the room yawning. Fun's mouth was slightly open and he was snoring quietly. He looked cute while he slept. Syn got up from her matress and peaked at Party. His brow was furrowed. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Syn debated on waking him up or not. She bit her lip furiously. She remembered that he'd said yesterday that he was tired so she slipped out of the room, clicking the door behind. Syn headed into the kitchen area. Kobra was leant over the map on the kitchen table. He acknowledged Syn. "Morning," Syn said softly. Kobra grunted in reply. Syn chuckled softly "Sleep well?" "If you like Red's snoring, but not really," Syn smiled "pinch her nose next time," Syn told him. Kobra smiled "I'll try that," Syn poured 2 glasses of water and handed one to him. "What are you looking at?" she asked while he glugged his water. "Hm? Oh just some.. stratigies, I guess." Syn noodded, "Im listening," Kobra smiled and pointed at two points on the map that he'd marked green. "Safe houses," he said. "We split into two groups, each group checks drac camps, then gets to the safe houses. We regroup together and.." he trailed off and shrugged. They were both silently staring at the map. "Kobra," Syn said. Kobra faced Syn who was still staring at the map. "You are the fucking best!" Syn squeezed Kobra into a unexpected hug. Syn let him go and skipped off to Dr D to tell him the plan. "I know," Kobra said softly. Smiling, he then went back to his water.

Minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days, then days turn into weeks. The Killjoys trained eagerly for 3 weeks. The Killjoys stood a chance. They hoped anyway. Korse was a strong and clever man. But as well as that he was evil. However, he was weak in some places. Something had happened to Korse to make him think this way. Something he wanted to block out from his memory. He didn't want to think of this bad thing, which is why he created Better Living. he thought Better Living would help him forget his loss. But everytime he thought of it, it'd take the pills to forget his pain. But sometimes, in order to move on. You NEED to think about the bad things, and reflect from them. Syn felt sorry for Korse. Yes he was a abd man, yes he'd pratically destroyed the world, but Syn had been there once. She knew what it felt like to loose everything. It'd been before Better Living, but only just. She'd been in the car with her boyfriend. They weren't getting along well then. Neither talking to eachother. Their relationship empty. Syn had told him a week ago that she'd aborted their baby. It was a lie though, she'd lost the baby in all honesty but she hadn't wanted to admit she was weak. They were driving to a friends house. They were driving on the motorway when Syn thought to tell him the truth. "James," he hadn't looked away from the road, the speed increased. Syn continued, "I.. I.. I didn't abort the baby," she said, her voice quivered, "I lost it," she whispered. If Syn hadn't said that then, James would probably still be alive today. Syn closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks as she remembered what happened next. James clenched the wheel and turned his head to Syn, "what?" he demanded. Syn had looked up to him. A truck horn sounded, it was heading for them. James swerved away from the truck. Syn had unbuckled herself and dropped out of the car. Syn blacked out for a few seconds. When she came to, searing pain was felt from her stomach, she lifted up her top to see red blood plastering to her shirt. She winced at the pain and got up, limping over to James' side of the car to see if he was alright. There was blood, alot of blood. James was lying on the floor gasping for breath. a pole sticking through his chest. People had stopped and got out their cars, just staring. They didn't help. People could be so cruel. Syn had run over to him, holding him in her arms, tears puring from her eyes. "James," she whispered again and again."It's guna be alright, baby," she'd smiled wiping the hair from his face. James clutched hold of her face, twitching slightly "I love you," he whispered. Their lips pressed together for the last time. He pulled away choking on his own blood, he put something cold into Syn's hand as he gasped for his final breath, "I love you too," syn chocked on her own tears. Holding James in her arms, she felt the warmth of his body fade away slowly. She didn't know how long she'd held him for. A man from the ambulance patted her on the back, "He's gone," he whispered kindly. Syn nodded and whiped her nose. She closed his eyes and pecked his cheek. "I love you" she whispered to his corpse, "I'm sorry," he walked away with the man from the ambulance. Remembering that James put something in her hand, she opened it. It was the silver locket with their initials on the back. She opened the locket and saw two pictures. One of her and James and the other of the scan of the baby.

Syn whiped the tears from her eyes and closed the locket. No one else knew. It hurt to remember, but the memories kept her strong.

She watched the sun rise. She heard Dr D shouting at a few killjoys to 'get their lazy behinds into the kitchen' Syn laughed. Dr D, a good leader and a good guy. He never pryed for anything, he was always there for you though. You could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge you. Syn gathered herself and cleared her thoughts from her head. She went back inside into the kitchen and stood by Vanilla. "Okay guys, settle." Dr D said calling the kitchen to order. "So, we are going to split up into two groups, I don't want no whining, this isn't something you can just throw away. This is the end. Of what? I don't know, I'm not promising you that we're guna win, but I'm not promising you that we're guna loose. I'm just promising that whatever the outcome is, will change the world forever. Before I put you into groups, does anyone want to back out and leave?" Dr D asked, looking around at the Killjoys. No one said anything, "Alright children." said Dr D getting his paper with names written on it. "In group A, we have; Death Bullet, Bulletproof dove, Exploding Wave, Static Sunshine, Emerald Envy, October Obliteration, Sour Star, Deputy Dinosaur, Intense revenge, Psychotic Zombie, Peroxide Princess, Cyanide Avenger, Blood stained Bullet, Dj Hot chimp, Heroin Heart and Agent Cherri Cola." He said. The killjoys that were called went to one side of the room. "In group B, we have; Chemical Sharpie, Poisoned Sky, Spider Venom, ElexTRIX, Red Dead, Vinilla Freak, Valentine Venom, Pepsi Pirate, Indigo Rose, Fun ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Party Poison, Lithium Extract, Synthestetic Flame, Grace and me. Did I leave anyone out?" he asked looking around the room. There was no reply. "Thank god, Okay so Group A, these are the drac camps you will be searching," he said pointing to marked places on the map. Deputy looked worried, "Don't worry, you'll get a copy of the map." said Dr D laughing. "If you wana go away and discuss stratgies go ahead, but I recommend that either you leave tonight or tommorow morning." Deputy took a few copies of the map for his group. "Oh by the way, the purple mark on the map, is where our checkpoint is. We meet up there within a week and get ready to fight the big guy," said Dr D. Deputy nodded and took his group into the sitting room. "This is getting serious, isn't it?" Asked Valentine. "Honey, it was serious when it started back in 2012," asnwered Syn. Her voice monotone.

Group A left early in the morning, since then, the safehouse had been insanely quiet. Party had been thinking about the nearly kissing incident that had happened a while a go. After that, they had really talked or anything. Did Syn feel the same? Was she avoiding him or just being busy? was love the right thing to think about at a time like this? Did Party love Syn? Party put his thoughts aside. Kobra was running over the map again. Party loved his little brother. Only a few people realised that they were related. Kobra was well organised, sarcastic, a quicker thinker and creative. Some people thought of him as arrogant, but you would be the same way if things like that had happened to you. Jet star was combing his 'fro. Just kidding. He was cleaning his gun and other weapons. He liked to keep them clean, he'd always say that a gun ain't any good to you if you don't treat it well. I agreed with him, especially after seeing that guy.. Party shuddered at the thought. "You okay?" Fun asked him, watching Party shudder. Party jumped. He hadn't realised Fun was next to him. "yeah," Party muttered, "just, ya know.." party trailed off. Fun nodded. Since 2012, things hadn't been perfect. "Im guna go get some air," said Party, he got up and Fun squeezed his arm reassuringly. Party went out the back exit. He breathed in the cool clensed air. The sun was in the middle of rising. The sky looked so pretty, pinks, oranges, blues and purples, all merged together. Party took a ciggerette out of his pocket and lit it. Party closed his eyes and let the heat soak up into his skin. Silence. Beautiful silence. Party strained his ears and heard something move behind him. Party was sure it was Syn, or Grace maybe. The footing was toolight to be one of the guys. Party threw his ciggerette to the floor and mushed it to the floor. Party turned around to face whoever it was. The bloody drac launched for him. Party tripped over his own foot and landed on the floor. Party's gun was just beside him. Party reached for the gun, but it was kicked out of his reach by the drac. Party swallowed hard and looked up at the drac. The Drac cocked its head to the side mockingly and pulled out its white ray gun. 'Please let it be quick, please let this be all over,' Party thought. Syn stepped through the backdoor and looked around in search of Party. She saw a white figure shadowing over him with a gun pointed at him. Syn's eyes widened. Without thought she picked up a brick and took three strides towards the pair. Syn out streched her arm and hit the drac with all her strength with the brick. The drac fell to the ground instantly. Unmoving. Party looked up and saw Syn standing there, with a brick in hand and her lipgloss smile. She dropped the brick and extended her arm to Party's reach and helped him to his feet. Party threw his arms around Syn, squeezing her tightly. Syn returned the unexpected hug. And Party's gun. "Don't ever let this get out of your reach again." she smiled. She looked down sympathetically at the drac, who was now laying in a pool of its own blood. Syn layed the drac onto its back and carefully removed the mask. She sucked in an inward breath when the mask revealed a young girl. The girl was pale and had dark brown hair. She was very pretty. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping.. but with her eyes open. Her eyes were drained and lifeless. 'I killed her' thought Syn. Syn coughed away the urge to cry. "Why don't you go inside and I'll sort err.. this out." Syn said. Her voice broke toward the end. Party nodded and patted her back. Syn brushed the hair from the girls face "Oh Laura," she said allowed to herself. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "Im so sorry," syn whispered. Syn pecked the girls cheek and closed her eyes. "sleep," syn said to the unmoving corpse. Syn carried the body over to the shadows by the house. he lay the girl there and lay a blanket over her whispering "Im so sorry Laura," again one last time. Syn backed away from the body. Tears clouded her vision. She walked into her room with no sound and collapsed into a heap on the floor. When Syn rose again, it was nightfall. Everyone in the house was asleep. Syn thought about the corpse outside. The corpse that used to belong to her best friend. Syn tip toed through the main room where Jet had fallen asleep. Syn went outside and saw that the body was still there. Silently she dug her fingers through the sand until the hole was big enough. She rolled the body over. Syn stripped the body of her friend and dressed her in colourful clothing. She looked more alive. Syn noticed a chip and a barcode on the mask and clothes or the previous drac. 'Never throw anything away,' is what her Nana taught her. Syn gently placed the body in the the grave and covered her up with sand again. Syn would've put a rose on the grave, but they were in a desert. Cactus was the only plant around. Instead Syn traced her finger in the sand of a rose and the words 'RIP Laura x' underneath it. Syn felt exhausted and returned to her room and fell into a deep sleep on the thin matress.

Weeks passed. The Killjoys were all searching the safe houses. And what after? No one knew how it would all end. The groups kept in close contact throughout. Today, they'd be regrouping, ready for the finalle. Group A were already there. Awaiting for the others' arival. The killjoys packed up everything a drove down to the safehouse where they were to regroup and come up with a plan."Lith! Grace! come on! We gotta go!" called Party and Syn. The unwilling teens got into the car. "I'm coming on the motorbike with you," stated Party. Syn was suprised, "I thought you hated that thing?" "Yeah well it's faster and you need to face your fears to get over them" he said. "Okay, so you want me to attack you with needles?" "I'm not ready to face THAT fear yet," laughed Party. Syn laughed too. And then they paused. Party touched Syn jawline and creeped his finger along her neck. Syn shivered. Party lifted up Syn's chin with his forefinger and thumb. Syn shyed away from the touch and pulled away. "We should get going," sighed Syn. Party coughed awkwardly and nodded. "See you in a few," Syn called back to the rest as they were finishing up. Syn stroked the glossy paint work to her Suzuki Hayabusa . It was the sort or bike she'd always wanted. Syn sighed at the scrapes and dents on the back of it. Atleast it ran well. Syn started up he bike and listened to it's familiar pur. She revved the bike feeling alive. Party jumped. Syn cut the engine "Sorry," she muttered. "It's okay, just don't go as fast as last time," Party said getting onto the bike. Syn's eyes widened, "You thought that was fast? That was only atleast 100mph, this baby can go over 200," Syn exclaimed. "Don't you dare go that fast!" Party threatened. Syn rolled her eyes, "Well, we don't want to go at a snails pace," she muttered. Party wrapped his arms around Syn and hid behind her. Syn started the engine again and rode off, with Party scared for his and Syn's life.

Syn cut the engine. "we're here!" she cooed to Party, who was squeezing her tightly and shaking. Syn laughed and unwrapped his arms from her. She got off and helped Party off too. Party still had hold of Syn's hands and swayed them. "Pfft, I so had that," said Party confidently smiling. "Yeah you so had that," Syn replied sarcastically. "There's always next time, I mean. I wasn't as bad as the first time, right?" Syn smiled "No, you weren't as bad and, there's going to be a next time?" "Of course," Party grinned. Unwillingly, Syn let go of Party's hands and skipped off toward the safehouse. 'That's funny, they would've heard us,' Syn thought. She pushed the thought aside and reached the door. She twisted the handle, it was unlocked. 'That's funny,' thought Syn confused. She opened the door and stepped inside.

The smell hit her first. The smell of iron and salt. Blood. It was everywhere, on the walls and the floor, on the ceiling. She was stuck in a sea of red. She looked around and saw colourful corpses or her friends, lying there. Syn backed away slightly. She screamed and ran back outside. Party was halfway to the house when he cuaght Syn in his arms. He felt her warms tears soak through his t-shirt. "Syn? what's up? What's happened?" Party tried to pull away from Syn. She gripped hold of his t-shirt "Don't go in there," she warned through her sobs. Gently, Party prised her fingers off of him and ran inside. Syn fell to the floor and curled up into a ball.

Party was shocked at what he saw. Who could do such a thing? Such a brutal and vicious attack? Korse had a heart, didn't he? Party stomached it and went back outside and shut the door behind him. Syn was on the floor sobbing. His heart ached for her and his arms yearned to be around her. Party kneeled on the floor next to her and put his hand on her back. He could feel her heart racing. Party sighed and sat down. He pulled Syn onto his lap. Syn wound her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder silently crying into his neck. Party was rubbing her back and shushing her telling her 'it'll be okay,'. "No it won't," retorted Syn. "You've been strong for too long, let it all out," murmed Party into Syn's ear. So she did. The tears had started to die down. Syn pulled away from party's shoulder to look at him "Thank you," she whispered, looking into his hazel eyes. Their hearts were punding loudly against their ribcages. Their hearts wanting to burst out. Syn bit her lip. Party's hands slid down to her waist. Their lips collided once. Then Party's lips crashed into Syn's. Party tugged at Syn's bottom lip. Syn parted her lips. Syn's hands tightened in Party's hair as Party deepened the kiss. Syn's hands slid down to Party's chest, then she ended the kiss and went back to hugging him.

Finally, the cars pulled up infront of Party and Syn. Party shifted Syn off of his lap and onto the sand. Party got up and dusted off this jeans. Kobra got out of one of the cars and walked over confused. "Lith and Grace?" Party asked. "In the car asleep, wha- ?" Kobra was confused. Party had silenced him with one of his 'shut up' looks. "what's happened?" asked Kobra softly. "They're dead, all of them." Party spat, venom in his words. Kobra shook his head in dismay, "no.. they can't be," "well believe it, cos they are," Syn's head was buried in her knees, she was humming to herself. "what's up with... -" Kobra began to ask, but it'd already clicked in his mind that she was first to discover them. "what's the hold up?" Dr D asked, getting out of the other car. Party turned round the other way, leaving Kobra to explain. Party felt a hand on his shoulder, Dr D patted his shoulder "Come on," he said. Party nodded and knelt down to Syn. She'd stopped humming now. Party sighed and lifted Syn up. He cradled her in his arms. Syns arms wound round his neck. Syn was lighter than expected, but that's what happened when you were living on rations like them. Party carried Syn back to the cadillac and sat in the back seat with her on his lap. There, she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Syn groaned and rolled over. She should of fallen off of the matress. Confused, Syn rolled back and sat up. Party was snoring softly on the bed next to her. Ghoul was sprawled out on the floor on her matress. Syn rolled her eyes. "Damn you, Ghoul" she cursed silently. Syn pulled on her boots and shoved her gun into her belt.. Syn tiptoed out of her room into the main room. No one was awake that she could see. Memories from last night hit her. The bodies, the silence, the smell. She gagged from the smell. She sniffed, but no tears rose, she'd cried her river and could cry no more. Syn collapsed into one of the chairs and closed her eyes.

Grace giggled softly. The sun had already risen, but it was still early. Lith and Grace were out front talking and being normal. Grace didn't understand why everyone was upset. They were both told that the plans had changed and that they were going to a different safe house instead. They didn't ask questions. Lith was pulling lumps of metal from the cadiliac, cleaning them and then putting them back.

Dr D and Kobra were talking in the kitchen area. "fuck knows what we're going to do next," sighed Kobra. "Something will turn up and things will sort themselves out kiddo," Dr D replied. Living in the desert, it was hot. But today was HOT. Kobra could feel the heat on him although he was inside. He'd left his jacket in his room. Dr D was still in his full clothing. He'd been out in the desert longer than anyone and knew how to forget about the heat. Suddenly there was a blood burdling scream from outside.

Grace screamed. A drac staggered toward them smiling from inside his mask. Grace cowered into Lith. Lith held onto Grace tightly. They were both going to die. The drac's gun aimed at the pair and began to light up. Dr D and Kobra ran outside. They both saw the drac and the kids. Kobra stood there unable to move from shock. Dr D sprinted forward, he threw himself infront of the pair as the gun shot a white spark. Dr D fell to the floor. Syn burst threw the back door with Ghoul, Red and Party on her tail. She angrily pulled the gun from her belt and shot the drac in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward with a thump on the floor. "Everyone okay?" she asked. Gasps came from the floor by the drac. Syn's eyes widened. She walked towards Dr D. Her knees buckled infront of him. She held out her arms supporting him. Dr D coughed producing a red liquid. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. Tears rolled down Syn's cheek. The killjoys gathered round sobbing silently. Dr D laughed. "Alright children, the lights are out and the party's over. It's time for me. Dr. D to start running and say good bye; For a little while. And I know you're going to miss me. So I'll leave you with this. You know that big ball of radiation we call the sun? It'll burst you into flames if you stay in one place to 's if the static don't get you first. So remember even if you're dusted you may be gone. But out here in the desert. Your shadow lives on without you This is Doctor Deathdefying." Dr D paused, his voice growing weak. "Signing off" he whispered, closing his eyes for the last time. Dr Deathdefying was dead. He'd saved the kids from being killed. Why? Party had alot of questions to ask, which annoyed people. "I'd rather ask questions, then answer them," was always his reply. They'd buried Dr D with his gun. They all hummed the national anthem. This war could no longer be resolved with peace. Korse and his dracs had gone too far. They were going to die.

Kobra, Ghoul, Jet and Syn stood round he kitchen table with the map spread out. Party went into his room and sat down on the bed. He had his head in his hands. Lith and Grace were kids. This wasn't a world for kids. They didn't belong in California in 2019. Party snuck into Dr D's and made a call.

Party threw some bags into the spider car. "Lith! Grace!" he shouted out. They came out of the house. Syn came along confused. "what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she asked. "Taking them somewhere better than California" he murmed. Lith and Grace got into the back of the car. Party walked round to the side and got into the drivers seat. Syn opened the passenger door "I'm coming," she muttered. She got in and they drove off.

After hours of driving. The sun was starting to set. They finally got to their destination. An abdoned safehouse that was no longer on the map. Syn checked the house to make sure that it was safe. Syn came out giving it the all clear. Grace and Lith stepped out of the car tears rolling down their cheeks. They were being left behind. Left to runaway from the war. Syn tried to be strong as she said her goodbyes to her little brother, but she couldn't she sat by the car with lith on her lap. She rocked him humming to him. Lith clung onto Syn. She'd been more of a mother to him then anyone and it felt like her heart ripping out from her chest leaving him to fend and fight for himself and Grace. "Lith, I want you to have this," she sniffed. She undid the clasp of her locket and put it on Lithium. "But, it's yours," he argued. "Something to remember your big sister by," she said. Syn pushed Lith off of her lap gently and stood up. "you can live forever if you've got the time Lith," syn laughed. Their mother used to say it all the time to them and Lithium felt reasurred when she said that. Syn pulled Lith into one final hug "I love you," she whispered to him. "Bye Loz," he sniffed. "Go inside," Party ordered. "Someone will come get you two soon," he promised. Syn and Party unwillingly got into the car and drove back to the safehouse. "Lith, I'm scared," whispered Grace finding his hand to hold. "I'm here, I'll protect you," he promised, not letting his fear show. "Thank you," Grace whispered a tear rolling down her cheek, gently she pecked Lith a kiss on the cheek.

"Who did you send to get them?" Syn croaked on their silent car journey back. "People that owe me," Party replied, his voice expressionless. "They'll be there within a few days," he voice softened as he gazed at Syn. She felt his eyes boring into her. "Keep your eyes on the road," she gritted through her teeth. Party flinched from the venom in her voice and kept his eyes on the road and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. The carried on driving home. Silently.

"Sorry," Syn muttered to Party. Party relaxed. "Don't worry about it," "M-my friend died in a car crash," Syn stammered, a lump raising in her throat. "I'm sorry," murmured. Syn coughed back her tears, "It was a long time ago,". "Loz?" Party asked. "Short for Lozzie.. my name," she replied. "what was yours?" she whispered. Party tensed. "Gerard," Syn smiled. "No secrets now, eh?" Party's brow furrowed. "I.. I think we should let the others make a descion whether to fight or not." Syn nodded. "I'm not backing out," Syn said. "Neither am I, I want this done and over with" Party replied.

Party and Syn arrived back at the safe house. Dinner was made. All the killjoys gathered around the table to eat. Syn pushed her food round her plate and finally dropped her fork. She interlinked her fingers with her elbows on the table and rested her head against he hands. "Okay," she breathed. She looked around at the killjoys. Her friends. "So, as you know. We're going after the dracs and Korse. Party and I decided, to let you have your own choice. You can leave now and not fight. Or you can stay and fight. Either way you won't be judged." Jet, Fun and Kobra all nodded and told Syn and Party that they were going to be with them until the end. "Sharpie?" asked Party. Sharpie hadn't looked away from her plate. "Chemical Sharpie?" Party raised his voice and clicked his fingers infront of her. Her head snapped up. "Korse has killed alot of people. People I've known and loved, I won't go down without a fight," she answered. "How about you Poisoned?" asked Syn. "I'm in," "I'm with you guys," answered Spider Venom and ElexTRIX at the same time. "Pepsi?" asked Syn. "You saved my life, I owe you." she said smiling. "Indigo, you don't have to," said Party seeing reluntancy cross her face. "No, I'll fight." she answered. Valentine Venom nodded. She wasn't of many words. Vinilla grinned. "I'm staying with my family," Finally Syn looked at Red. "I'm going wherever you go Syn. You're my sister." They were all going to fight.

Syn sat outside the safe house smoking. Indigo slipped out of the house silently and sat next to her. "You okay Indigo? You seem a little on edge.." Indigo laughed uneasily. "Oh ya know.. Lith and Grace aren't here.. and neither is Dr D.. or the others.. so it's a bit quiet," Syn put her arm round Indigo. Indigo burst into tears and pressed her face into Syn shoulder. Syn didn't say anything. She just hugged Indigo. "S-S-Syn.. I've seen it.." Indigo stuttered. "Seen what?" Syn asked softly. Indigo pulled away from the hug. Her face serious. "I've seen the end," she said her voice monotone. "The end of what?" Syn asked confused. "The outcome of this war," Indigo hissed. Syn gulped. "What did you see?" Indigo pulled a small sketchpad from her bag and flicked to a page. Indigo handed Syn the pad. Syn took the pad and gazed down at the page. It was brightly coloured. Oranges, reds and yellows mixed together. "What does this mean?" asked Syn. "I don't know," replied Indigo, taking back the sketchpad and putting it away. "The vision wasn't vivid enough. Everything was blurry and looked like that," she continued. "Okay, Thanks Indigo," Syn said, biting her lip. "Syn?" asked Indigo "Hm?" "Don't tell the others about this," Indigo urged. "Hm? Oh sure. Your secret's safe with me," Syn replied nodding. Indigo went back inside. "Fuck," said Syn to herself.

Party raised from his bed. Today was the day. They'd been planning out everything and down to the last detail. They'd trained day and night and now their hard work was going to pay off. Party lay back down and turned over. He noticed that Syn wasn't in the room. He got out of bed and tiptoed past the sleeping Fun Ghoul and stepped out into the main room. Light hit his eyes blinding him until his eyes adjusted. It was probably past noon. A few killjoys wered playing a card game. Poisoned, Spider and ElexTRIX were cleaning their weapons. Kobra was looking back over the map making sure that everything was perfect and timed right. Syn was pacing the kitchen floor. "Syn, you're creating a draft. Sit down." Red laughed. Syn nervously sat down in a chair tapping her feet and biting her nails. Red rolled her eyes and went back to reading. Party walked over to his brother and patted his arm on Kobra's back making him jump slightly. Party leaned over Kobra's shoulder. "Morning sleepy head," said Kobra. "Everything ready?" Asked Party resting his head on Kobra's shoulder. "Yep, I have a good feeling about this," Kobra said revealing one of his rare smiles.

TIME LAPSE!

"Stupid fucking car" Party cursed kicking the tire of the Cadilliac. Syn was under the hood fumbling around with wires "don't be mean to this beauty," she soothed stroking the glossy paint work. Syn connected two wires together and a spark of light formed. Syn smiled, "start her up," she told Party. Party slid into the drivers seat and twisted the key in ignition. The car spluttered at the first try. Party twisted the key again. The Car rumbled and then purred. It was working. Syn slammed the hood of the car down and got in next to Party. "How long do you think we've been out here for?" Party asked steering onto the road. "Hmn? 30 minutes and hour? I don't know.." Syn replied. "Shit, the other must be there by now...". Syn nodded with a lump in her throat.

"Where are all the fucking dracs?" asked Syn. Party shurgged. "They pretty much KNOW that we're attacking today, I would've thought that Korse would've put them in the way as an obstacle or something.." Syn continued. "What are we going to do when we get in there then?" asked Party. "Fight of course, we'll all get to Korse together" Syn said nodding to herself. Party pressed his foot down harder on the accelrator. They were flying through the BL/IND tunnel. It only felt like yesterday when Syn and Red were retrieving the bodies of the fabulous killjoys. Finally they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, "get ready," ordered Party gripping tight to the steering wheel. Syn nodded and pulled her nameless flame coloured gun out of her belt. Party dramatically swerved when he reached the outside of the tunnel. They ran out of the car and fired back at the white beams of light flying at them missing them completely. Party and Syn helped mow down the first set of dracs outside the building. The second set was stronger and harder to kill. Korse had been working hard to actually give them some competition. "Syn Party! We can handle this! Get to Korse!" shouted Sharpie. She fired at the drac that had just taken down Spider Venom and ElexTRIX. Party dragged Syn through the rays and into the building. Ghoul, Kobra and Jet were camped behind a desk and firing at the dracs. Ghoul's arm was bleeding but was still carrying on. "Kobra! Cover us!" Party shouted. Kobra nodded without looking and shifted his aim to the evalvator firing off dracs. Syn and Party were walking over to it back to back shooting at dracs. Finally the elavator came down and Syn and Party escaped to face Korse.

The elavator pinged at the top floor, Korse's office. Korse was holding a glass of orange liquid and overlooking the scene by the window. Syn motioned to put both the guns away. "I'm glad you made it," Korse said smiling. "Please," he said turning to face his guests, "sit." she continued motioning his hand at two chairs. Syn cleared her throat and squared her shoulders. "No thanks, we'll stand." she said bitterly. "My, my, child. You've grown up well," said Korse looking Syn up and down. Confusion crossed Syn's face. Korse laughed lightly. "Don't you remember me, dear?" he asked, his voice dripping with a sickly sweetness. Korse walked over to his imaculate desk and set down his drink. He smiled at a photo frame and stroked the picture. He lifted it and offered it to Syn to take. Curious, she took the photo frame and glanced down at the photo. She choked on air when she saw the tall figure standing next to Korse. It was James. Syn's heart broke into a million pieces again and again. Korse looked sickly pale. There were dark purple rings under his eyes and his irises were lifeless. Yet he still managed to pull a genuine smile the skin stretching to it's maxium over his cheek bones. His lips were chapped. Korse had his arm around James and Jame with his arm around Korse. "I..I don't.. understand.." Syn managed to say from her trembling lips. Korse took the photo from Syn and placed it back on the desk. He sat on the edge and rubbed his hands together. "My real name was Grant. Grant Morrison. James was my son. I had cancer, terminal. James and I had lost my wife to cancer when james was younger. I was furious with the world. I experimented with medicines to make myself better and found a cure. James didn't agree with me and said that I was messing with life and fate. He died. I'm part swedish and have fluently spoke the language since I can remember. I changed my name to Korse, which translated means cross. I showed the government my idea and they like it. They made me in charge of medicine. Finally I took over the government and now nearly the whole world." Korse got off of the desk and stood by the window onlooking the scene of the fight. "Look's like your not doing too well out there," Korse said smirking. Syn silently went to the window and lightly pressed her fingers to the window. "No.." she breathed seeing dead bodies all on the floor. Beams of light were still being fired. Korse walked over to Syn and lightly placed his cold hand opn her bar shoulder. Syn flinched from the touch. With his other hand, Korse lifted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger and gripping tightly, forcing Syn to look into his eyes. "We could've saved James," He said softly. "Join me, we can save everyone from feeling the lose of a loved one. Join me, my child." he continued. Suddenly a pink beam of light fired into Korse's chest, where his heart was. Blood spluttered from his mouth. Korse looked down at his chest and laughed mockingly. Korse turned around with his arms open at Party. Party still had smoke exiting his gun. Party put his gun away. Korse stopped laughing and frowned. "You fool.." he said. "When I die.. so do you all. I'm the self destruct," He laughed. Korse pointed to his heart. "When this stops beating, the self destruct will set off. You loose," Korse carried on laughing. "Fuck," Party muttered. He'd fallen right into Korse's trap. Korse stumbled over to his desk and picked up his drink. He grinned, blood staining his teeth. "Cheers," Korse said raising his glass to Party who was glaring at Korse. Korse raised the glass to his lips. Korse dropped the glass and his face fell. Korse gasped for breath and fell to the floor on the shattered glass.

"30 SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT" called out a robotic voice, the voice started counting down. "I'm sorry," said Party in a monotone voice. "No," said Syn. "No BL/IND, the world is safe, just a few lives lost, causing a better life for the next generation," Syn explained walking over to Party. Party smiled with Syn. "20 SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT" "Would it be stupid to say 'I love you' when we're just about to die," asked Party. Syn laughed. "No," Their lips pressed together passionately. "10 SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT" Syn pulled away smiling. "Would it be stupid to say 'I love you too'?" Party wrapped his arms around Syn's waist and shook his head. "No," he laughed. "5 SECONDS TILL SELF DESTRUCT" "Let this world explode" Syn muttered wrapping her arms around Partys neck and then she kissed him. "4, 3, 2, 1" The building went up in flames of orange red and yellow and exploded. A yellow mask with 3 blue dots on landed on the floor next to the crash flames dancing around it. .

.

.

.  
.

..  
.

.

.

.

"Lith, did you hear that?" asked Grace desperately. "Yeah, the ground shook completely," Lith answered his voice quivering. The pair huddled together and pulled the blanket tighter around themselves. They heard tires crunch along the sand and finally stop. Grace slid her clammy hand into Lith's who squeezed it comfortingly.  
A harsh knock came to the door making Grace and Lith jump. "Cmon, we haven't got all day," called a sarcastic and annoyed voice. "Bullet, you're probably scaring the crap out of them," said a softer female voice. The door creaked open allowing a dim light to enter the room. "Hi," called the female voice again. She stepped into the room. "No need to be scared guys, I'm Alteration Lover" she said motioning to herself. Then she pointed outside, "That's Bullet Distorion out there. He's abit cranky cos he hasn't slept and drove all day," she said quietly. She pointed to Lith, "You're Lithium Extract? Synthestetic Flame's little brother?" Lith nodded a lump forming in his throat. Alt nodded and pointed to Grace, "You're Grace, right?" Grace nodded. "Party told us to come and get you. Come on, we'll get out of here," she said turning to the door and motioning for Lith and Grace to follow. Their hands were still entwined when they entered the car. "It's okay," Alt said facing the frightened pair in the back seats. "You're safe now," she smiled.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A tall man with dark windswept hair leaned against the doorframe of his front door. The sky was orange and the sky was fading slowly beyond the horizon. Absent-minded he picked the locket between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed circles into it. "Daddy, come on!" two young children called from inside the house. The man snapped his head. The two children raced up the stairs. He smiled and shut the door and followed the children into their room where their mother waited on an armchair. Her hair was dark, wild and curly. Her eyes were a greyish blue and her skin slightly tanned. The man smiled at her. How could he get so lucky? He pressed his lips onto her forehead, causing her to blush. "Ewww" the children called out in disgust from their beds. "Hush, Gerard and Lozzie." their mother told them. The man sat on the armchair opposite his wife. "Mummy, Daddy, tell us a story," the girl begged. Their mother smiled. "Okay, I will tell you a story about a long time ago. 2019 in California was a place BatteryCity. Better Living Industries was an evil corperation that brainwashed people into not feeling. They didn't feel love, hate anything. However, there were Killjoys. Killjoys rebelled against Better Livings actions. There were many brave Killjoys. There were Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Synthestetic Flame, Red Dead there were lots! There were two children as well.." "Lozzie and Gerard!" the girl interrupted. Their mother smiled, "No, their names were Grace and Lithium Extract, They're you're mummy and daddy," Grace smiled and glanced at her husband that was engrossed with her story telling. "Tell us more Mummy!" called impaitient children. "Well.." Grace continued telling the story of their pasts. 


End file.
